Software developers typically develop computer programs by writing source code in a computer programming language. A processor of a computing device is not able to understand the source code per se, however, and thus cannot execute a computer program directly from its source code. Rather, the source code has be converted to executable code, which may also be referred to as machine code, assembly code, or binary code, which the processor understands. In one methodology, when an end user runs a computer program, an interpreter interprets, or translates, the source code at runtime to executable code on the fly as the processor executes the computer program. However, in another methodology that generally provides for better performance, before a computer program is distributed to an end user, a compiler compiles, or translates, the source code to executable code, which a processor then executes.